Only a Thousand Words
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: When given the chance to change, most won't. One can want a change, but making the right choices for the right changes proves difficult. After all, you need to let go to change. For Vanitas, to let go is to forget. He made sure he'll never forget as each piece he kept is a thousand word tale...but he made sure everyone will forget him. Except Roxas will always remember. AU VanRox
1. It Was Once Buried

**Okay, wow, what am I doing with my life? I think I have actual work I should be doing. **

**Well I said I'd make a multi-chaptered Vanitas/Roxas story so here it is! Hopefully a lot more entertaining than my no-real-conclusion one-shot. **

**So yeah, again, with all the crack pairings actually having fanarts and fanfiction, I'm throwing one of my own favorites out there.**

**As for my other fanfics…um…I promise I'm working on them! Really!**

* * *

"**Only a Thousand Words"**

**By ShadowYin-Yang **

(You are NOT authorized to copy and paste a.k.a steal my work. You are NOT authorized to copy and paste with a few changes here and there either. If caught, you will get no mercy.)

* * *

"_Riku isn't good enough for you."_

"_Don't talk as if you know him!"_

"_Wait, listen-"_

"_Shut up!"_

"You don't know him!"

With a light jump, the being's eyes turned towards the television.

"You don't know him! You're wrong!"

"_Oh…just the TV…"_

A sigh escaped the man's lips, relieved that he wasn't about to relive anything anytime soon.

"Roxas, turn that drama off. _Now_."

The blonde spikes slightly moved as the head turned to look at the other man beside him that was focusing on his laptop, almost glaring at the screen. Though Roxas didn't question and simply changed the channel from the drama to a cartoon channel.

"That okay?"

"Yeah…" He replied as his fingers pinched at his brow.

Without word, Roxas went back to the TV playing a classic animated movie. He withheld the urge to scoot closer to the other but knew the man was working. So he sat quietly, enjoying the bowl of popcorn and just merely being in the company of his lover.

Between commercials, Roxas cleaned out the finished popcorn bowl and took out some drinks for the both of them. After clearing out the alcohol when Roxas first started visiting the messy apartment, they settled that soda worked just fine for a casual drink at home. The blonde took strides across the clean floors before plopping right beside the spiky black-haired man again and placed the can beside the laptop on the table before them.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

When the next commercial came on, Roxas turned to the other again.

"I think you need a break."

He withheld a sigh. Was the other worrying? This is a job.

"Well I can't afford a break."

"Vanitas. You've been at this before I even got here."

"Your point?" the other bit back bitterly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

A sigh escaped Roxas's mouth who only shook off the other's attitude.

"I just worry okay?"

With that tone, Vanitas only created his own sigh and took off his work glasses.

"I'm sorry. The deadline's tomorrow."

"I see…"

"…"

"Are you okay with me keeping you company?"

"Whatever you like."

Blue eyes flashed and Roxas, with hope behind that smile at first, slowly faded…

Always the same…

"…"

Roxas noticed the other holding his prized camera up and facing him, waiting for him to respond.

"…Go ahead," the blonde stated as his attention went back to the television.

"Thanks," Vanitas responded and did a quick click to capture the light blush running up Roxas's face, "Still camera-shy I see."

"Ngh…I'm not camera-shy!"

"Sure-Sure."

"Jerk," Roxas was going to playfully shove the other, but ended up with just a pat on the shoulder. The arm slipped to his side once more when Vanitas silently returned to his work. So the blonde spent the night despite not getting what he wanted…again.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Roxas found himself sighing as he entered his office department. The sigh was picked up real fast by his close friend and co-worker who practically leapt from his desk and tailed the blonde until he got to his own desk at the end of the row…the two were working on moving closer for convenience sake…work-related convenience of course.

"Morning, Roxas."

"Morning, Sora," the blonde responded as he sat down. Sora, with skills of a secretary, planted down coffee as fast as if he just dropped a stack of papers instead.

"Oh, thank you."

"Of course. I owed you from last Wednesday!" the brunette responded with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah…"

It didn't look like Roxas was going to be spilling without question. Sora waved a folder around, forcing Roxas to reach up tiredly but Sora made sure it was out of reach.

"Sora…" he groaned with a warning tone.

"Roxy, come on, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong alright? Now give it."

Sora stopped waving and merely straightened his arm completely and left the folder up in the air.

"You sighed. It wasn't a 'Oh I have to come to work today' sigh, it was a 'Something happened over the weekend' sigh!"

Roxas only gave the other a look, though Sora only responded with his usual grin.

"Nothing happened, Sora. It's my relationship, that's all."

"What about it?" Sora immediately continued with his 20 questions game.

"I wish he'd show more emotion other than anger and…yeah. He never expresses himself. I can't even tell if he genuinely is happy about something or not." One more time Roxas reached up but still nowhere within reach with Sora standing and the blonde remaining in his seat. It didn't look like Sora was going to lower his arm either. With a sigh, and the want of not getting up, Roxas continued, "I just don't know if I want this anymore okay?"

"Oh so you're finally doing to dump this guy?"

Geez, Sora seemed pleased to hear that.

"No! I'm not. I don't want…the casual. I think I want something more."

Sora dropped his arm and gave a disapproving look before tossing the folder onto the desk, barely missing the coffee.

"This guy doesn't sound fun to be in a relationship, Rox, and yet you want more?"

"I said I was 'thinking' okay?" Roxas retorted while opening up the vanilla piece and took out the papers inside.

"So? You're thinking about it still!"

Roxas let out a sigh as he pulled out a red pen from his mug of writing utensils.

"Sora, I don't nag you about your love life. Please don't bother me about mine unless it's unhealthy for me."

"Then I'm gonna interfere right now! Roxas, if he's so emotionally closed-off then don't bother!"

Another sigh escaped the blonde's lips and then he looked up.

"I'll keep you updated, Sora. I promise. I won't defend his bad qualities. I'm going to see if he has any great worth-while ones before I decide, okay?"

Though hesitant, Roxas still saw a hint of a satisfied look from Sora before the brunette even answered.

Day in and day out, it was the same old routine. That's what usually happens to people that work anyway, right? The moment someone wants a change, there's a chance change won't happen until a decision is made. So the blonde kept the thought of the change he wants in the back of his head; but it wasn't, yet, a priority.

Other times, it's the matter of constant change that can equal the norm. For Vanitas, while the things he does felt the same, the places are always different.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're doing a shoot on animal fashions," Roxas stated one evening at the bar with his partner.

"…" Vanitas, beside him, kept scribbling notes while listening.

"It's not fur, I swear. They're making outfits _based_ on animals," Roxas further explained as he swirled his drink, "I was wondering if…you wanted to take pictures of animals for the article."

"…You sure you want me around at your company?" Vanitas questioned as he pulled out his phone to check the calendar.

"I wouldn't mind. And I thought I'd make it easier for you by not having to look for your next assignment."

With a sigh, Vanitas tapped a few buttons on his phone.

"Who would I talk to about this?"

"Me," Roxas responded with a light teasing smile. Though in return, he got nothing. Vanitas merely responded with an 'oh' and proceeded with his usual business talk now that this conversation has turned into a job discussion. While he didn't sigh, Roxas still had to hold in it and hide his disappointment in lack of response from the other.

"I'll have to be away for a week possibly. At the very least," Vanitas added after receiving a list of things to capture on camera.

"I know," said the blonde, his drink now empty but couldn't bring himself to order more, "I'll be alright."

"…Alright."

Still, Roxas wondered why he kept expecting the other to make some sort of response that was along the lines of what Roxas wanted. This was a business talk after all…not only that, he knew how the other worked after all this time.

"_So why do I feel like my heart just dropped because I know he'll be gone for a little bit?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taking only a day up, Roxas found himself seeing the other off at the airport. He wasn't sure if he should blame the magazine for wanting such specific exotic animals, or blame Vanitas for being the kind of photographer that refuses to rely on a zoo and in turn gets amazing results.

"Be careful now."

Vanitas has probably heard that a dozen times already, but the man was so used to it that it became less annoying. Though as he looked at the blonde spikes, he only just realized just that: he was looking at blonde spikes.

"Hey…" using his free hand, he lifted up the blonde's chin, and for some reason it felt like ages since he's looked into those blue eyes. Feeling a hint of guilt that the other seemed to be a little down lately, he looked around inside his own head to figure out the right things to say.

"When I get back…want to go out for lunch or dinner?"

It was strange, seeing Roxas respond like that. His eyes widened as if he was a kid at Christmas morning. Though he wasn't smiling yet. Sure he wasn't someone one would deem 'cheerful' but he certainly wasn't, well, someone like Vanitas. Unfortunately, the black-haired man couldn't waste anymore time as he had to board. So even without needing a response, he was pretty sure it was a yes on the other's end. So he quickly placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead as a goodbye before turning to catch his flight. All without recognizing how fast Roxas's heart started to beat…

That was the first time Roxas hoped Vanitas would take a picture of him…just for proof that it had happened.

* * *

A week felt like a month to Roxas. Not to mention there was the chance that it may take more than one week. The blonde acknowledged that Vanitas is always on time with deadlines so it wasn't as if he didn't know when he could see Vanitas at latest but rather how soon it would take to. The thoughts kept Roxas sighing throughout his days but didn't distract him from editing Sora's works. The work days tend to pass fast; it's when getting home to nothing but his own apartment is when the feelings hit hard. Time seemed to pass extra slow when you're living alone with no one to see afterwards. Sora has always nagged the other to get a pet, though Roxas got as far as having a goldfish that died faster than Sora thought it would. Although Roxas did pull up a page to reveal how long goldfish tend to last and Sora felt relieved that it was at least well taken cared of by Roxas. The blonde just felt Sora seemed unaware of the different life spans between fish and the cats and dogs.

It was Thursday of the next week and Roxas kept trying to distract himself from the loneliness he had been feeling by putting more effort into work. Sora wasn't helping much by continuously pestering why the other seemed so down. How do you tell a good friend that they can be too overly concerned sometimes? Okay…it's nice to have a friend that treats you like how, uh, a lover is supposed to. But on the flip side, Sora isn't the lover, Vanitas is...

"Sora, just…fetch me coffee or something if you're not writing anything," Roxas finally stated as soon as the phone rang and was forced to pick up before Sora could ask: "What would you like?"

"I see…alright, I'll be there in a few," Roxas hung up and responded by swiftly going through his desk drawers and pulling out vanilla folders as he went through each one.

"What's up?" Sora questioned, "Still want the coffee?"

"Uh…you can pick it up for me within an hour's time. Quick meeting," Roxas briefly responded before pulling up a shoulder bag to fit the folders into and then tossing it over his shoulder. With that he left his seat and shuffled past Sora who only let out a sigh before returning to his own to work. Sora, a master procrastinator until Roxas became his editor, finished work on a timely manner to avoid the blonde's wrath. Making himself type on his laptop, he checked the time upon finishing the latest paragraph. Right on cue, it was 45 minutes and Roxas might be out soon. Closing his laptop, the brunette headed for the elevator. Luckily for a lot of people in this building, there was not one, but two coffee places nearby; one on the same street, and the other across. Sora stepped out in time to catch the walk sign. Roxas always said his job was kind of stressful, not that Sora didn't feel the same about his job, but he found great joy writing about things. Sora tried hard to make it as easy on Roxas as possible by trying to improve grammar and such but it wasn't easy. Still, Roxas didn't complain. He just continued doing his job and looking stressed about it. The bruentte felt it wasn't fair that he didn't feel the same amount of stress as the blonde and the least he could do was do the occasional favors for him.

Coffee bought and ready, Sora rushed back into the building.

"Oh! Mr. Fair," the receptionist stopped him as she waved him closer.

"Mr. Leonhart isn't answering, do you happen to know where he is?" Sora approached the woman and noticed a couple stacks of folders on the counter.

"He's in a meeting, but he should be getting out soon," Sora responded enthusiastically.

"I see, thank you!"

Sora was about to take off again if it weren't for a figure turning from the other hall's corner and caught him closing his cell phone. His clothes were dark save for the white shirt under his jacket that also helped outlined a black camera that hung around the neck. He looked unprofessional, in comparison as Sora acknowledged his own dress shirt and tie, and Sora questioned why the man was even in the building. Though as Sora scanned the other from the bottom up, he found himself staring into golden eyes. It was as if he was falling deep into those pupils and as each few moments passed, flashes of his memory came up, becoming clearer and clearer…

"Vanitas?"

It was as if the other was experiencing a similar trance as the other didn't seem to even register that the voice was there but the black-haired man's wide eyes helped even Sora know that the other knew and remembered him.

"Vanitas! I can't believe it! It's been so long!"

Sora's smile swiftly faded when he took a few steps forward and the other took the same amount back; not only that, Vanitas didn't seem very happy and was gripping that camera pretty hard with one hand…

Sora's insides tightened from that reaction. His mind searched for the right things to say and do to someone that, well, you're well aware to have hurt…

"S…Sora? What are you…doing here?" The voice was so…unconfident? It was so obviously a sign of nervousness that is made Sora's face cover in worry. Vanitas? Vanitas doesn't get nervous! He was strong! And _always_ confidant!

Sora took a swallow before answering.

"Well…I work here." And suddenly Sora remembered the hot coffee cup in his hands that he needed to give to Roxas.

"I…see…" Vanitas looked away and his face showed regret.

"I see you know each other! That's good because this man says he has a delivery for Roxas."

So that's why she stopped him.

"Oh! So you're the photographer that Roxas hired? I'm the columnist!" Sora exclaimed in as much glee as he could muster up in a situation like this. Though each time he got happy, Vanitas seems to withdraw more into his invisible shell. Sora held in a sigh as he looked at the delivery piece.

"Hey…when I'm done with stuff today. Do you want to…meet up...? And talk? If you're not busy of course!"

Sora wasn't sure what was going through the other's head at that moment. But it was as if the other mentally fell and was struggling to stand back up again. His posture made him look almost smaller…The eyes won't stay in one place, it looked as if he was looking for a way out and as if he was stuck in a small room. But the man made a quick recovery as he regained his calm posture.

"…Sure."

It still wasn't the same as Sora's memory of Vanitas. But the tone didn't make it sound like Vanitas was going to be a wreck soon at least. The brunette wondered again if…it was his fault. But he couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

"Okay! Do you feel like meeting here or somewhere else?"

"Whatever you like…"

"Um…oh! Do you know that bakery? Gwen's Bakery?"

"Yeah."

"Is that okay? At say…4:30?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll wait for ya. Oh! I can deliver this for you too," Sora stated, picking up the folders. It would make it easier on everyone at least.

"Thanks…"

"Alright, see you later, Vanitas!"

"…"

Sometimes the world thrusts change at you. Or at least…they give you the chance to change something. The hardest part for human beings is of course: making the right choices that will lead to a change for the better.

* * *

**I feel like by publishing the first chapter, I'm jinxing myself if I can't keep writing(writing ahead at the moment).**

**Well, if this catches any VanRox fans' eyes, hope you stick around!**

**Please R and R!**


	2. The Forgotten Piece

**Alrighty, sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews! I'm struggling a little so please send feedback! **

* * *

"Roxy!"

The poor blonde could only retaliate with a sigh. If Sora could understand what a death glare was he wouldn't keep using that nickname.

"What is it?" he asked from his desk and watched Sora practically skip up to him.

"Here is your coffee…aaaaaand a delivery for you!"

Roxas took his drink, which is rather warm and not so much hot now…

He then took the folders curiously.

"It's from that photographer you hired."

"_Vanitas came here?" _Roxas questioned to himself with a raised brow, wondering what prompted the man to come visit during his work hours. Maybe it was just more convenient to the other…

"And it's a small world because…I know him!"

"…"

"_Wait…WHAT?!"_

"You…What?" That came out calmer than Roxas thought it would but his mind couldn't stop running.

"I knew him from when I was younger! I haven't seen him in ages though and-"

"This...is Vanitas we're talking about right?" Just to be sure...

"Yeah! It's Vanny!"

"_Van…ny?"_

"Ah…" Roxas tried to add or even question something else but he couldn't think of anything.

Soon Sora was saying more things about the other. But Roxas couldn't figure it out…if telling his friend that he is casually dating the man he hired…does that fall into something like…a betrayal?

"But Roxy…see…I did something wrong to him a long time ago and…I'm not sure how to go about this. I mean…I know I should apologize right? So..."

A small one but…the reason why the blonde didn't want to talk about Vanitas was purely out of the fact that he didn't think Sora KNEW this guy! It's a little different to hide something like that if Sora KNEW this person!

"Sora," Roxas stood up, facing the other directly in the eyes. Though it didn't intimidate the other, Roxas never did unless it was deadline-related.

"Hmm?" Sora didn't seem to notice the serious tone Roxas was using either.

He wasn't even sure what the brunette was talking about but…yeah, hey, friendship is important here. It's confession time before it gets worse later.

"Vanitas…I hired him because I know him too and-"

"No way! That's…pretty amazing really. I mean, first you knew Riku and now you even know Van-"

"Sora, wait…he's…he's the one I'm dating."

Well, no turning back now.

"…What?"

It was as if you just explained trigonometry and expected a positive response in understanding.

Roxas wasn't sure what the other was thinking as Sora just stared, trying to comprehend this.

"Look, um…I didn't know you knew this guy. I should've at least mentioned the name, and I'm sorry."

"No, it's…no big deal or anything, Roxy," Sora seemed to have snapped out of his gaze as he gave a light smile, "I was just really surprised but I now…I feel a little bad for bagging on him all this time. I remember enjoying Vanny's company. Though…it was a long time ago…"

Sora gave the other a pat before returning to his desk to work, but Roxas couldn't feel…satisfied…about their conversation.

Is the other…upset at all?

* * *

As Roxas tried to wrap his head around it, Sora focused on his work, writing as much as he can. His thoughts sometimes wondering if Roxas paid attention to the distress he was going on about regarding Vanitas. But Sora pushed the trouble to the side, as he can make it right by the time he met up with the other. So when 4:00 came around, he dropped off his article to Roxas and took off as fast as he could.

Gwen's Bakery wasn't too far away as Sora only had to jog a couple of blocks. Finally, crammed between two large buildings, was the small vanilla and light pink-schemed bakery. Sora waltzed in, scanned what was available today, picked out a piece of strawberry shortcake with a bunny on top, and before long he was sitting in a comfy red chair. The process was so natural that he forgot he was here to meet up with someone. Sora wondered if the other would actually show up…his stomach felt heavy at the thought.

His heart leapt when the little owl-shaped clock gave out a short hoot to indicate it's 4:30. But right on cue, the little bell on the door jingled and Vanitas himself came in. Sora immediately waved the other over, as Van didn't seem too interested in the sweets.

"Hey…"

"Hi…" Vanitas responded as he sat himself down. Sora was about to jump in on the 'So how have you been?' talk, but his heart suddenly got heavy instead of the stomach. It was probably best to just simply jump straight to the point while being, and sounding, honest.

"Um…it's been a very long time. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me. And…it's hard for me to say really, mainly because I'm…" Sora stopped his eyes darting to the treat on his plate to maybe ease the guilt with something happy looking.

"_No time to be selfish, Sora!"_

"I'm embarrassed, Vanitas…for my actions. And I'm sorry."

"…"

"I really am…"

"…"

"Vanitas?"

"…_He's sorry?"_

Sora questioned to himself if he should've apologize on the spot rather than meet in private later. It's…been years after all. He wanted Roxas's advice about the whole situation but…this was the man Roxas was dating…

"Thanks…Sora…"

The other speaking snapped the brunette out of his thoughts.

Sora couldn't help but give a light grin that he was at least, in a way, forgiven?

"_I should probably check."_

"I'm…glad you accept my apology. I ask for your forgiveness…"

Vanitas opened his mouth, ready to give it…

"And…your friendship back."

But closed it right after.

"_Friends…"_

"_We'll be friends forever, Vanny!" _

"_I believed you though…"_

"I-I understand if you don't want to of course! I'm aware that-"

"It's okay, Sora," Vanitas cut in. Where has all the time gone? The two met eyes again, both thinking back on what they both had…and what went wrong. But only Vanitas knew how different both parties felt about their broken friendship way back…

"I missed you, Van."

"I missed you too," Vanitas responded without thought but he quickly broke eye contact with Sora upon that realization.

"You…were right. About Riku I mean."

"Oh…" that seemed to have gotten the attention back as Vanitas found the courage to look towards Sora again,

"Yeah…and where did you go? I was ready to apologize only to find out…you left."

"…"

"You don't need to tell me of course! But look, um…this is sudden for both of us. And…I guess we can just take it slow if you want us to keep seeing each other?"

"Yeah…"

Sora was waiting for what part of his statement the 'yeah' was for but it just took a moment for Vanitas to continue.

"I…would like us to keep seeing each other."

Sora beamed. Though through the continuous stare at the other, his eye once again caught one of Vanitas's arm movements. It did a continuous up and down action almost throughout the entire conversation. Sometime he'd get a glimpse of the grip Vanitas had and Sora could've sworn it was turning the skin quite white that it might not be…well.

"What's with the camera, Vanitas? You okay?"

"H-Huh? Oh…um…it's nothing," Vanitas swiftly released his camera and let it hang around his neck.

"It…didn't look like nothing. I've told you a billion times before that it won't trouble your friends to talk about things! Erm..! I guess…I shouldn't really say things like that now but…"

Oh how Vanitas does remember that. At the same time…it really was hard to keep to that saying. Though it was even harder not to when Sora was right there, staring you down into submission.

"I…take photographs of many…'moments' in life."

"Huh…? Moment?"

"I…" Vanitas could only stare at the black piece resting against his stomach, "I kind of have a problem regarding that. I'm trying to get over it but the urge to snap a picture…is really strong sometimes."

"_Yeah…great thing for me to tell Sora when I haven't seen him for so long," _he thought sarcastically to himself.

Though Sora only blinked in confusion for a response.

"Can I ask why? If you know at least…"

"I don't know…I guess…for memory's sake. Each picture can tell a story. It's…irreplaceable. It can't lie. It's…everlasting."

"I think it's okay…so long as the things you photograph has consent from the other person, or the person that owns it if it's an object."

"…"

"You can take one of me if you want! I don't know how but if there's a story that can be told with me, that would be pretty neat."

It didn't even register completely to Vanitas's mind, but it did with his body and almost in an instant his camera captured the brunette's soft smile.

"_You have no idea how often I do this with strangers…how often I've done this with…Roxas…" _

"Hey, can I take one of you?"

Immediately, Vanitas jerked back when Sora only merely pointed at the camera. His eyes widened as if a gun was pointed at him instead.

"N-No," it took everything within him to not shout that response or even go into a state of panic.

"I…I'm sorry," the brunette immediately apologized and withdrew his hand. Even though it was Sora before him, one that could always make things better for him, Vanitas could still feel his heart pounding against his chest from the mere thought of Sora's request.

* * *

Roxas wished he called beforehand, but he couldn't bring himself to in fear of hearing something he didn't want to…still he had to eventually just in case Vanitas just didn't want to be bothered for some reason (maybe Jetlag?). With the phone planted next to his ear, he waited patiently…and finally, he heard the other's voice on the other end.

"Roxas."

"Vanitas."

"Look…I'm sorry, but I can't see you today if that's what you're going to ask."

"Oh…alright…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay! I understand, I hope I'm not coming off needy. I'll see you around then and I got those photos too. They're wonderful, as always."

"Thanks, I'll see you. Bye."

"Bye…"

He couldn't help but feel disappointed…especially in himself. With a sigh, Roxas looked up at the door before him…he came all the way here for nothing.

"_I wonder…if he thinks I just want sex…"_

Roxas felt his chest tighten at the thought, adding to his growing pile of miserable feelings regarding this relationship.

* * *

"_Sora…that was Sora! How…how can this be? What are the chances? He…works with Roxas? All this time he was HERE?" _Vanitas sat at the edge of his bed, his hand clenching his hair while acting as a support for his head. He could barely keep himself sitting upright and felt ready to upchuck his meal with Sora in his head…Yet, he couldn't move himself to the bathroom, _"Sora…What…What am I supposed to do? I can't…think. What do I do? Sora is here…"_

"I missed you…so much…"

His other hand held the camera containing today's events, wondering if it was good for him…to hang onto Sora like this. His eye glanced at the photo sitting on his side-table drawer. Roxas was gripping his hardest on the arm belonging to none other than Vanitas. Though the being completely removed himself from the photo that it only got a part of his elbow. Roxas has always hated that picture, telling the other to get rid the embarrassing attempt he did to get the black-haired man photographed. Vanitas has always wondered if Roxas was only camera-shy if by himself, or if it was because of this embarrassing moment. He always did wanted to ask the blonde though…

"_Sora…Roxas…"_

The heart works in mysterious ways…but no one ever believes their heart can sometimes be wrong.

* * *

"Hey Roxy, um…"

It wasn't hard for Sora to notice the inactivity, communication-wise, between himself and Roxas this Friday at work. Now that work hours were almost over for him, he'd hope that it was a good time to talk to Roxas in hopes of at least cheering him up.

"I'm…not in the mood, Sora. For anything…"

"Oh come on! Let's go out! It's Friday night! And…" Sora flipped open his cell phone and waved it in front of Roxas, "Guess who I got a message from?"

Roxas only gave a frown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Telling Roxas to save his work for later, meaning work at home, he got off the same time as Sora and they both headed home to drop off their belongings and change. Well the blonde didn't feel the need to do the latter and merely dropped his bag by the front door of his apartment before walking towards their usual ice cream store. He went with a huff and crossed arms; his pouty mood not doing any better since he did not reunite with his…lover…last night. Lovers…right?

His mind was forced to stop when the blazing color red practically slapped him in the face as it moved.

"Is that Roxy I see?"

Roxas only let out a sigh from both the name and the fact he has to, uh, "put up" with a certain friend. Though under normal circumstances it probably wouldn't be as big of a deal in the blonde's head as it was now.

"Yes, it's _Roxas _you see…and button up your shirt, Axel. You look like manslut," he retorted, practically in a murmur as he approached the taller being enjoying his time against the brick wall.

What other way to describe the fiery personality full of life and style as someone as Axel…especially if he was sporting some black pants with an open white shirt.

"Nothing wrong with being a slut so long as I'm careful, right? Now, Roxy, why are you walking around in such a formal looking shirt?" Axel flipped the black tie decorated in little stars up and into the other's face but as it fell back into place, Roxas gave the man a disapproving look.

"I'm only here because Sora wanted me to alright?" And in return, Roxas tried to smack the golden necklace around Axel's neck to his face but the height difference as well as the fact that the necklace is a heavier than a tie…it didn't go over well. This only seemed to amuse the other to a greater extent.

"You sure would do _much_ for _Sora _huh?"

Roxas proceeded to frown more if possible at the man's teasing…and the want to wipe the smirk off the other's face suddenly went up.

"I'm kidding, Roxy. Wow, you really are out of it and down aren't ya?"

Roxas only let out a sigh at the man's version of showing concern.

"I'm fine, Axel. Just…in thought, okay? Where's Sora anyway?"

"I assume getting changed," Axel merely shrugged and went along with the blonde's change of topic. He lightly smacked the other's shoulder to tease, "Something you should've done."

"I have absolutely no reason to, Axel. I have a boyfriend so there's no need to impress at where we're going."

"Sora told me you were thinking of dumping the guy."

"Sora…" Roxas's brow twitched. How did he not anticipate Sora opening his big mouth to everyone?

"Besides, Roxy, it's a club. You may get sweaty in that thing. I mean, your tie is gonna choke ya, and you're wearing long pants. Even if you're not out there dancing it definitely won't be very cool with all that sweat and crowds of people-"

"Gee thanks for the reminder…" Roxas cut in, not really making this event sound any more fun than how Sora described it. "One humungously awesome party!" he says…the blonde mentally noted to inform Sora that 'humongously' most likely wasn't even a real word.

Roxas then took another glance at Axel, his eyes wandering. Though he quickly looked away before Axel caught him in the act and then assume the wrong thing.

"_And I repeat…manslut. I'm slightly concerned at what Sora's going to show up in. Hopefully with something closed around his chest or he'll just attract people like Axel.." _

It was as if the world was out to get him this week when Sora came up with a dark coat that covered his entire body. Roxas was ready to let his jaw drop when he spotted knee-length boots and he knew, oh he knew, that he wasn't going to like what was under that coat.

"Why are you wearing that?" Roxas immediately jumped at when Sora stopped before them.

"Why are you wearing THAT?" Sora pointed and Roxas let out a groan.

"I asked first!" he childishly retorted back. At this point in time, he didn't feel like being the grown up.

"Well it's going to get cold later at night in this. And I figure I can just keep this in Axel's car until then," Sora responded with a shrug and Roxas just didn't bother asking, he went straight up and pulled open the coat.

"Goddamit Axel!"

"Whoa what did I do?" the man exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense as if the blonde's glare was ready to shoot at him.

"Did you take Sora shopping recently?"

"Maybe…"

Well…Sora probably can't be persuaded to change, especially now. So Roxas reluctantly shut the coat and ordered his friend to keep it shut as long as possible. The trio then settled into Axel's car, with Sora calling shotgun, and they took off.


End file.
